Presentation of data in a manner that is meaningful to a layperson or even an expert is a difficult task. Typical solutions include charts, Cartesian line graphs, histograms, and tables. However, these techniques generally do not provide an intuitive grasp of the underlying data. Cartograms can be used with data related to geographic areas (e.g., a countries) to redraw a map so that each geographic area is proportional to some metric. However, this technique is limited to known and pre-defined geographic areas. Cartograms can also be artistically rendered for data related to virtual communities. However, the creation of such cartograms has not been automated and requires significant individual/artistic license.